<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幸不二】抵押 by yangxizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061786">【幸不二】抵押</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi'>yangxizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*奇奇怪怪的AU<br/>*沙雕 狗血 欢喜冤家 一发完结<br/>*OOC属于我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幸不二】抵押</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“喂，幸村，你到了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“抱歉，真田，我出门晚了一点，我现在……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">屋漏偏逢连夜雨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">迟到了十分钟的幸村精市，此时手机还没了电。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">到站下车后，他在偌大的车站里想着解决对策。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">原本他和好友真田弦一郎是约好一起从神奈川出发去看展的，不料真田临时被公司派去东京出差，一直要呆到展期的前一天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">于是二人微调了计划，真田在东京再住上一晚，幸村则是从神奈川出发。二人直接约在展馆门口碰头。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村出发的前一天晚上接到了公司电话，说要改上周递交上去的一个项目方案。他把修改完的东西交上去已是凌晨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">因为记着次日的展出，洗漱完就倒头大睡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">早上被闹钟叫醒后忘了给手机充电这件事，风风火火地收拾完就出了门。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村这人没有把自己黏在手机上的习惯，在旅途中更喜欢捧着书静心阅读，以致于接到真田打来的电话时，才发现濒临灭绝的电量。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">早知道就约在车站碰头了，幸村想道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">票偏偏都在保管在真田那里，展馆的地址幸村都有些记不清了。他唯一清楚的就是迟到的自己还被困在车站，跟真田失了联。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村把黑屏的手机放进兜里，四下望了望，拦下一个面善的人问道，“不好意思，请问可以借你的手机用一下吗？我想打一个电话。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你没带手机出门吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“嗯。”幸村看了看手表，回答有些心不在焉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你说谎，”不二周助一指幸村的外套，“我刚刚看见你把手机放进去了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“啊，不好意思，”幸村把手机掏出来，摁了摁开机键，“我的意思是我手机没电了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二上下打量了一番幸村，说道，“这样吧，你抵押一个东西在我这里，我就把手机借你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“抵押？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“嗯，”不二确信地点点头，把自己的手机掏出来抓在手上，“要是你拿了我手机就跑了，我觉得我追不上你。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村有些无语地看着眼前这个笑眯眯的人，但还是把手里的书递了过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二接过书看了看，“《Le Petit Prince》，是本好书，但是不够。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村不死心，补充了一句，“这是限定版。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二摇头摊手，“驾照。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">说罢还晃了晃手里的手机。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真田接起这个陌生电话的时候，听见幸村的声音从那头传来，但似乎在压抑着什么情绪，总之听着就是一副语气不善的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他告诉了幸村精确的地理位置，就听见幸村啪的一声挂了电话。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二趁幸村打电话的片刻端详他的驾照。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村精市。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">是个挺不错的名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">3月5日生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">跟自己一样是双鱼座呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">住所，神奈川。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">哦，有点距离，好像那里的温泉和神社都挺有名。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二又对比了一下真人和照片，发现都一致的好看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">相比起来照片上的人来得更温柔，一双含情脉脉的紫色眼睛注视着镜头，仿佛在说：“我开车技术可是相当靠谱哦。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村一把拿回了自己的驾照，将手机塞进不二的手心，说了句口是心非的“多谢”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二被他劈手夺物的动作吓了一跳，眼睛里带了点吃惊。他无视幸村语气里的怒火，笑道，“没关系，欢迎你来东京玩。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村把驾照塞进口袋，没好气地看了不二一眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“那么，就祝幸村今天玩得愉快啦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二转过身，悠悠哉哉地离去了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真是奇怪的人，幸村这么想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他低头看了一眼手表，匆匆地出了车站去打车。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">神奈川的一月还是有点冷，但气温再低也阻止不了幸村和同事们聚餐的决心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">一路上，切原赤也负责想荤菜，丸井文太负责想甜品。这两人走在人群的最前头，兴奋地罗列着一会儿要点的东西。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真田边走路边看着新收到的邮件。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村正要友情提示他这种举动的危险，就听见有人在后头喊他的名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">大家的脚步都慢了下来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村转头看了一眼，回过头就说，“不认识。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“嘿！我记得你！幸村精市，男，三月五号生，双鱼座，家庭地址是……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村已经把包往真田手里一塞，往后冲了过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">仁王雅治看了看那个靠在街灯下的人，笑了笑，“部长好像真的不认识呢。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村一走进就闻到不二身上有一股酒味。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你喝酒了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二摇了摇手指，“茶。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“茶？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“Long island ice tea，”不二用一口标准流利的英文报出了酒名，有些踉跄地站了起来，朝幸村比了一个大拇指，“好喝。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村赶紧扶了他一把，问他跑来神奈川干什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“有点事，”不二指了指车站，“要回去了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你行吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二点了点头，比了一个OK的手势。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他吸了吸鼻子，说道，“真高兴啊，竟然在这里遇到了你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村看着对方的笑脸上淌下两行清泪，伸手拦了一辆车。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">切原看着计程车疾驰而去，迟疑地问道，“部长……是不和我们一起吃了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真田这时收到了一条消息，他点开看了看，“嗯，不了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">第二天醒来时不二头痛欲裂，他想翻个身再睡一会儿，没想到直接滚到了地上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“诶哟。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">在一边吃早餐的幸村从报纸里抬眼，“醒了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二揉着眼睛打量着客厅，揉完眼睛问道，“我……这是哪里？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我家。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二把身上的毯子扔到沙发上，扶着茶几缓缓站了起来，看见餐桌上有壶救命的咖啡，到幸村对面坐下，伸手去够。但他头昏眼花的，差点把壶碰翻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村见状把住咖啡壶，挥了挥手，“你先坐下，我帮你倒。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“谢谢。”不二定定看着精致的骨瓷杯里被一点点满上。闻着咖啡的香气，他才觉得头痛稍缓稍缓。拿起来喝了一口，他说，“好酸。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村已将报纸翻了一页，“你怎么回事？千里迢迢从东京跑来神奈川，在公交车站前耍酒疯，还当街乱报别人的家庭住址……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“等一下，”不二做了个停止的手势，“你说的这些我都不记得。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村哼笑一声，抖了抖报纸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二掏出手机看了眼时间，又耐心地开始一条条回复未读消息。回到一半他突然抬头，“啊，你是幸村，借手机的那个，我记起来了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村都懒得抬头看他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我叫不二周助，请多指教。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我知道。”幸村从口袋里掏出一张驾照给不二展示了三秒，放了回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……那个是我的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“是你的驾照，”幸村把报纸折好放在餐桌的一角，“我收留你在家过夜，总归要拿点什么东西做抵押吧？万一一不留神，你连夜把我家搬空了呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二愣了愣，说道，“喝醉的人是没有这个能力的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村起身，拿了浇花壶往阳台走，回头叮嘱道，“你先洗漱，准备好了我送你去车站。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看了看沙发的枕头和毛毯，把它们整齐叠好了放在扶手一侧，才安安心心地跑去洗手间刷牙洗脸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他们上了车，幸村还在系安全带，就看见不二一只手伸了过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“抵押物。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村都忘了，他哦了一声，从口袋里拿出驾照，还给不二。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二从口袋里掏出幸村的手机，物归原主。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你什么时候……？”幸村没说完，愤愤地抓过自己的手机。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二已经低下头去系安全带了，扣紧后对着幸村一笑，“你浇花的时候。你也是，怎么总是对你的手机那么不上心？怪不得上次没电了……说实话，你当时借手机的表现就像个业务水平低下的抢劫犯。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村用力放下手刹，不想再回话。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这事也不能怪不二。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">当时东京车站出现了好几起抢包抢手机的盗窃新闻，报道上还都说是面容姣好的年轻男子，加上幸村那天回答得又生硬又别扭，不二的警觉也是再正常不过的反应。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两个人都不说话，路上就安静得过了头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二手就摸上了车上的CD机，按下了播放键。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……勃拉姆斯第四交响曲啊。”他说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村瞥了一眼不二，点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二放松地靠到椅背上，闭起眼欣赏着音乐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">过了一会儿，幸村想起不二昨晚的泪眼朦胧，起了好奇心，问道，“我说你是不是……”他顿了顿，“失恋了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二睁开眼睛，盯着幸村的侧脸看，“啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村尽量无视了不二震惊的目光，咳了几下，“你大老远跑来神奈川，又在车站前抱着我哭，我想除了失恋应该没有其他理由了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二头一转，背对着幸村，有些忧郁地看向窗外，“算是吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村见状，想着自己也和不二不熟，把他送到车站说不定就是永别，便没追问下去，专心开车去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二对着窗外的风景发起了呆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">车里的气氛又沉默了起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">快到目的地的时候，不二突然用力一击掌，动静把在等绿灯的幸村吓了一跳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我想起一件事，那天你的书被我不小心夹在胳膊底下带走了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村眉头皱了起来，看向不二，“那本书原来是你拿走的？我还以为是我自己哪天失手弄丢的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二不好意思地笑了笑，“抱歉抱歉，我一回东京就寄给你，怎么样？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">绿灯亮了起来，幸村心情复杂地踩下油门。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“可以告诉我详细地址吗？我也好赶紧把书寄过来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村回呛道，“你不是昨天背得很大声吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二继续歉意地笑着，“好好好，我等下一次喝醉的时候，再给你寄。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村赶紧催不二把手机拿出来记地址。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">要下车的时候，不二发现幸村也松开了安全带，有些不解又惊喜地说道，“你要送我？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村嗯了一声，下了车。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">也不完全是。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村正好有些渴，想去买瓶水，也就顺便送他一程了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两人肩并肩走在路上，不二也不忘继续跟他攀谈，“感觉幸村很高的样子，一定超过175了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村目光搜寻自动贩卖机，如实回答道，“178。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“差一点就到180了，可惜了啊……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村一听，脚下的步伐变快了一个等级，想赶紧把人送走。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两天后幸村就收到了不二寄回来的书。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他起初没有去翻阅验货，直到周末整理茶几的时候，他拿起书时，从里头掉出来一张明信片。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村先是有些惊喜，因为明信片上印的是东京的天空树，一个他挺喜欢的景点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他把卡面翻过来一看，顿了顿，抓着钥匙就出门了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">出门前还特意看了一眼手机电量。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">午觉被一通有节奏的门铃声打断后，不二很不情愿地开了门。一看是幸村，睡意全无，他问，“你怎……你为什么会知道我住在这里？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村一边往里头走，一边解围巾，“不像你，我不喝醉也能记得你驾照上的信息。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他把围巾往衣架上一扔，“CD还我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二小声提示，“掉了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">虽然这样挂围巾的动作挺帅的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村没回头去看地上的围巾，手心摊开向上，耐心地盯着不二。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二被他看得背后发毛，说着好啦好啦，转身去房间里去拿他那天偷偷从车里顺走的勃拉姆斯。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村趁这功夫打量着不二的客厅。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">小小的公寓里被收拾得很干净，陈列的摆件大多是浅绿色，白墙上张贴着许多黑白照片。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">茶几上放着一个女子的照片，是客厅里唯一的一张彩色照。虽然只有侧脸，也能猜到这位女子的正面应该也是相当动人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">很快不二就踩着拖鞋从房间里走了出来，手里拿着一个光碟盒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村忙把视线收了回来，拿过了自己的东西。他捡起自己的围巾，刚要离开，就看见不二看着那个相框发呆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村也不知道自己为什么开了口，只说了一个字，却不知道怎么接下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“幸村有时间听我讲一个失恋的故事吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二放下相框，坐在沙发上，真诚地望着幸村。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村一心软，同意了。他坐到沙发的另一端，把围巾搁在了一边。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">然而不二越是叙述，幸村越是不懂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">什么怦然心动，苦苦追寻，失之交臂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村又看了看那张彩色照片。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你说的……是神奈川那次吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二点点头，遗憾地长叹一口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村假装自己懂了，他不是很会说安慰人的话，硬挤了一些，语气也很缓和。不二听着，脸上的表情逐渐舒展开，他笑了笑，“幸村，谢谢你的安慰，很受用。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他们换了手机号码，正式成为了朋友。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村告辞的时候还在开解不二，就忘了带走沙发上的围巾。不二在他上高速前打来一通电话，告诉他这个不凑巧的消息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村没松油门，跟不二说就暂时寄存在你那里吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“又抵押啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……随你怎么说吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二挂了电话，清楚记得围巾落在过地上。他先把它扔进了洗衣机里，又倒了新买的柔软剂进去，把围巾洗得香香的，悬挂在阳台上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">之后幸村拿回自己的围巾，闻见上面散发着心仪的雏菊香时，迫不及待地追问不二柔软剂的牌子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村有一次去东京出差，办完了事就在附近随便逛了起来，逛到了天空树，还没想到在售票处遇见了不二。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他刚要上前打招呼，就发现不二拿着两张票走向了在一旁等候的女子。幸村仔细看了看，没记错的话，那位女子十有八九就是彩色照片里的那个人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村突然觉得天空树也没那么引人入胜了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">于是他直奔车站，买了一张回神奈川的票。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">稍晚一些时候，不二在社交平台发了照片和定位。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村为那九张俯瞰的夜景照点了赞。他丢下手机，不明的情绪交集在一起，看起了伤感的诗集。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二打电话过来的时候，接还是不接，幸村犹豫了很久，举棋不定间，电话停止了震动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村想着这样也好，现在确实没什么心情讲电话，不二又这么聪明，低落的情绪一定会被听出来，到时候又不免当起自己的人生导师，灌心灵鸡汤给自己喝。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村重新拿起书时，没想到不二又坚持不懈地打了过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他这回放下书，接起了电话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“怎么这么久才接？你睡了啊？”不二的语气十分雀跃。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“在写策划，”幸村随便找了个理由搪塞了过去，“这么晚了，找我有什么事吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“啊，是这样的，有一件非常非常开心的事情想分享给你听。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二语气很是兴奋，但幸村听着难受，却也只好这么洗耳恭听着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“什么？”幸村尽量捡短句回答，方便掩盖自己的情绪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我姐姐今天从海外回来看望我了！我们俩还去了很小很小的时候才去过的晴空塔和天空树！啊，我好高兴！她好几年都没有回国了，这次要呆上整整一个月！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">听着不二叨叨了一大段，幸村嘴角也翘了起来，仿佛被他的情绪感染了，回了一句“那不是很棒”。语气也像是有个久违的姐姐回国探亲般的兴奋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这天晚上通完话，幸村洗漱的时候还哼着小调。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">后来幸村还是会时不时得被不二以“抵押”对名义暂时拿走一些东西。拿着拿着，幸村也就习惯了，只要丢了东西，总是先去问不二在不在他哪里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">直到两人正式交往后这种情况才消失，不是不二不在幸村身边顺手牵羊了，而是他的东西就变成了他们的东西。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这天幸村他们一道窝在家看文艺爱情片。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村看着不二被剧情感动落泪的样子，又想起他曾经说的失恋。他扯了一张纸递给不二问他当时到底是怎么回事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二缓了缓，从电影情节里走了出来。他擦了擦眼泪，“神奈川那次啊……是失恋没错啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村又递过去一张纸，“可是你客厅里的那张照片不是你姐姐吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二又擦了擦鼻涕，声音嗡嗡的，说道，“对啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">还有别人？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村用目光搜索不二房间里的其他照片。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你别找了，”不二笑了，揽过幸村的肩，“那时侯我有一款看中很久的相机，听说只有神奈川的店里有存货，但等我赶到的时候已经售罄了，所以就去酒吧喝了点大人的饮料，排遣排遣苦闷。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“这就是你所谓的……‘失恋’？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二深情地看着防尘柜里一排镜头和相机，“这些都是我的情人啊。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他们一周年的时候，幸村问起不二是什么时候看上自己的。不二先是卖关子，死活不说。最后逼得幸村使出杀手锏——挠痒痒肉，不二才投降。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他倒在床上，蓝眼睛认真凝视着幸村，几根刘海黏在额头，说，“你递给我《小王子》的时候。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村推演了一遍他们相遇相知的过程，从借电话那时起，不二就老是趁他不注意，时不时地从自己手边拿走一些东西作为抵押物，然后再耐心地等着自己来取。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">原来，自己这么早就被盯上了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">也是，谁会在看完一遍陌生人的驾照后，就能把对方的信息记得一清二楚呢？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“该我了，你是什么时候对我动心的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村想了想，故作迷糊地摇了摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二啧了一声，指了指自己的双唇，“这个，今晚抵押给别人了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“给谁了？”幸村俯身凑过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“给了隔壁的……唔！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村其实清楚不得了，早在很久以前的一盏街灯下，他就把自己的心抵押给不二了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">End.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>